Shards of Affection
by MoonlightMystery13.3
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug drabbles. Latest: Tea Time arc- Chat and Sabine have tea. What could go wrong?
1. Time and Space

They say you can tell what a person cares about by what they surround themselves with. Looking at Gabriel's office, the space he spends most of his time in, it's fairly obvious.

Pictures of his son in every possible situation adorn every surface, except that devoted to the elaborate portrait of his wife.

But values and actions are very different things.

He wasn't at the charity basketball game Adrian played in. Wasn't laughing with him at the picnic. Had no idea who Adrian's soft smile was being directed towards.

Gabriel spent incomparable space on Adrian, and not nearly enough time.


	2. Likeness

Gabriel doesn't know his son. That shouldn't surprise him anymore, considering that he's investigating whether he's been fighting Adrian on a daily basis, but it still does.

When on Earth did Adrian grow up quite this much?

He's protecting those insufferable fans swarmed below him. Emilie's spirit shines bright through those fearless emerald eyes, and Gabriel knows in that moment that Adrian has what it takes to be Chat, whether he is or not.

Pride rushes through him, bittered by an aftertaste of self-disgust. Emilie would be so proud of their son... and she would loathe what Gabriel has become.


	3. Tea Time (Part 1)

A/N: So, this is a little different from the one-and-done bits this series started with. I was inspired by Chat and Sabine's interactions in season three, Weredead, in particular, and this weird little brainchild came out of it. I have five already written, and have ideas for one or two more. Hope you enjoy, and if you have a sec, I'd love to hear what you thought of it. :)

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

Sabine didn't know Chat Noir, but she knew loneliness when she saw it.

"Come by sometime, Chat," she offered softly. Confusion and hope warred in the boy's eyes. "Tom works, and Marinette is often busy. You like our cookies enough... would they be a fair trade for a little company, now and then?"

Chat smiled, bowing dramatically. "I'll see what I can do, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Thank you," he said, suddenly sincerely. "It means a lot."

He swung away, and Sabine smiled sadly. She wished she could do more, but she was no hero. Her company was all she could offer.


	4. Tea Time (Part 2)

A/N: The tea begins! :)

Thanks to **kazza2182** for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying these.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D** And if you have a moment, I'd love to hear what you thought of it.

* * *

She honestly hadn't expected him to take her up on her offer, but one day, there was a timid knock on the window.

"Hello, Chat," Sabine replies brightly, trying to set him at ease. His tense frame screamed his nervousness.

"Hi…" He finally made eye contact. "I didn't want to intrude, but-"

"You're invited," Sabine insisted. "And I'm so glad you're here; tea is always better with two. Sit down, eat."

Slowly, he relaxed. He made her laugh, and she mothered him at every opportunity. Both were sorry when Chat left, and resolved to repeat the experience as soon as possible.


	5. Tea Time (Part 3)

**A/N:** I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! The reviews have been super encouraging, and I can't thank you enough for that. :3

I just wanted to clarify something that came up in a review. This is a drabble series, meaning that each part is exactly 100 words, no more, no less. So while I'm really flattered that people are asking for longer chapters, that's just not the concept I'm working with right now. Sorry to disappoint.

 **Be thw reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

So, Adrien found himself stealing the odd half-hour to take tea with Marinette's mom.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng was warm and welcoming. He loved the ritual of tea, how each knew what to expect of the other, yet every tea was different. Some days, they talked a lot, about nothing at all. Some days, they hardly said anything.

And she treated almost like she did Adrien. Chat was just another person to her, to be fed, and smiled on. He loved her for that.

If only she could have met his mom, he thought wistfully. He thought they would've been wonderful friends.


End file.
